Eternity
Eternity(JP:Eien) is the sixth ending theme for Final Frontier,and is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 6 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Zetsubou no fuchi ni mi o odorase Mada ikiteru koto ayashimu toki Soba ni anata ni ite hoshii Mada zutto ne kanau no nara Yurushi o motomete samayou Kono hitomi ni utsushitai no wa anata dake Sayonara o tsugenakereba Eien ni kokoro wa oh yami ni suberiochiteku Sono te wa yasashisugite Kizu ni okareru koto oh kowaku wa nakatta You know, I did not need to love myself Ima doko ni iru no? English: Leap into the abyss of despair When living is not yet suspect I want to be by your side All along, that’s been my wish Wandering in search of forgiveness I want these eyes to reflect only you If I can’t say “goodbye” My heart will slip off, oh, into the darkness for eternity That hand was too kind It left behind a wound, oh, but I wasn’t afraid You know, I did not need to love myself Where are you now? Full Lyrics: Japanese: Zetsubou no fuchi ni mi o odorase Mada ikiteru koto ayashimu toki Soba ni anata ni ite hoshii Mada zutto ne kanau no nara Yurushi o motomete samayou Kono hitomi ni utsushitai no wa anata dake Sayonara o tsugenakereba Eien ni kokoro wa oh yami ni suberiochiteku Sono te wa yasashisugite Kizu ni okareru koto oh kowaku wa nakatta You know, I did not need to love myself Ima doko ni iru no? Watashi o watashi to wakaranu hodo Anata no sora ga toozakaru Ichido te ni shite mitakatta yo "Eien" to utau koe o Jibun de eranda unmei da to Tsubuyaku kotoba nigakute furueteru Ikanaide watashi o mite Naze ienakatta no oh takaramono datta no ni Kasaneta aoi yume ga Kore ijou kowarenai you ni Kieteshimawanai you ni Me o korashiteru Sayonara o tsugenakereba Sono te wa yasashisugite Kizu ni okareru koto oh kowaku wa nakatta You know, I did not need to love myself Ima doko ni iru no? English: Leap into the abyss of despair When living is not yet suspect I want to be by your side All along, that’s been my wish Wandering in search of forgiveness I want these eyes to reflect only you If I can’t say “goodbye” My heart will slip off, oh, into the darkness for eternity That hand was too kind It left behind a wound, oh, but I wasn’t afraid You know, I did not need to love myself Where are you now? Without understanding myself Your sky grew far distant I wanted to hold it in my hand just once A voice singing “eternity” This is the fate I chose The words I murmured were too painful, and I shivered Don’t go, look at me Why couldn’t I say it, oh, even though I treasured you? Blue dreams pile up So that more comes to nothing So that it won’t come to a close I’m straining my eyes If I can’t say “goodbye” That hand was too kind It left behind a wound, oh, but I wasn’t afraid You know, I did not need to love myself Where are you now?